Spydra
Spydra is a main villain from Gadget Boy Tomington She played as Millicent 101 All-Stars She played as Cruella De Vil All Star Run She played as Mrs. Tweedy Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Penfold and Francine style) She played as Helga Francine White and the Seven Kids and Sue Ellen White and the Seven Cartoons She played as The Wicked Queen Francrella She played as Lady Tremaine Kipper (Shrek) series She played as The Fairy Godmother Kipper and SpongeBob (Wallace and Gromit) She played as Piella Bakewell Muffy and G9 She played as Grand Councilwoman Sarah in Wonderland She played as The Queen of Hearts Sleeping Beauty (Penfold and Francine style) She played as Maleficent Tangled (Penfold and Francine style) She played as Mother Gothel The Little Mer-Frensky She played as Ursula The Rescuers (Kipper and Sue Ellen style) She played as Madame Medusa Trivia * Spydra is almost the female version of Dr. Claw. Even her parting phrase of "I'll get you yet, Gadget Boy!" is comparable to Claw's "I'll get you next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!!!". Her primary goals are to bring down Gadget Boy and commit grand crimes of all kinds. Usually, Spydra is seen in her lair, much like Claw is seen at his computer terminal, either in his castle or on the M.A.D. Mobile, but doesn't run a large scale criminal organization similar to M.A.D. Also, Spydra's whole body can be seen, unlike Claw in the original series, where only his arms are seen and he is hiding behind a chair, and Spydra can get out of her chair. Spydra is named for resembling a spider, sporting six arms and keeping her face hidden under a mask. She occasionally takes her mask off to use one of her main powers: the ability to petrify anyone who sees her real face. Of course, the unmasking is always done off-screen or is obscured. Her pet is the vulture Boris, and she is usually towards Boris, often using alliterations to insult Boris. Spydra's minions are the twin brothers Mulch and Hummus, the only recurring minions in the series, as opposed to the different recurring unnamed M.A.D. agents in Inspector Gadget. * Spydra was voiced by veteran DiC voice actress Louise Vallance, who is best known as the voice of Party from Popples, Whazzat Kangaroo from the live-action series Zoobilee Zoo and the singing voice of Sonia from Sonic Underground. *She, Mulch, Hummus, and Boris will hopefully join Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Meanies 80's, Red Guy, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, The Greasers, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Mandark, Gaston, Lefou, Gaston's baddies, Lionel Diamond, and other film spoof travels in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels will hopefully be in more films to be made. *Her, Boris, Mulch, and Hummus's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animals, Inc where they and The Greasers try to catch Stephen and his friends, only to miss, and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Spiders Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Gadget Boy Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Vinnytovar